Rat Race!
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: What would be a minor inconvenience to most people, Lyle finds himself in a situation to which he needs his girlfriend. Only problem is...she's busy at the store.


**So this was a request from someone, sorry it took so long to do. But since I've put The Ultra Adventure on hold (self plug) for now, no better time than now to do this small one-shot. As said in the tags, this is a male Lillie, as requested. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rat Race!**

The morning sun beamed into the tiny bedroom that Moon and Lyle were sleeping in. It was enough to wake Moon up, as her eyes fluttered into focus. She turned around in the bed to see Lyle still asleep, his long hair all in a mess. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle due to his disheveled look, since she was so use to seeing him so proper. It must have been loud enough, as he woke up to see her laughing.

"Morning handsome." she said in between her giggles. Lyle could only blush from being called handsome. He even blushed harder when Moon planted a small kiss on his lips. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Better than most nights." he said, sitting up in the bed and stretching his arms out. "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well, we'll have some breakfast," said Moon, beginning to make a mental list. "then we are going to head into Hau'oli for that shopping spree I promised, after that we are going to the beach, then we'll have dinner and finally go to bed." she said, finishing the list.

"Sounds like a plan." he said, smiling. "I suppose we should make a start on that breakfast." he said getting out of the bed. Moon followed not long after, still wearing her pajamas as Lyle was already at the stove making breakfast. "Do you want eggs?" he asked.

"Yes please." said Moon, going over to the utility room to take out some Pokemon food. However, there was a problem. "Um...Lyle...did you get Pokemon food yesterday?" she called from the utility room. What she heard was a slap, coming from the kitchen.

"I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" he shouted. "We are also out of eggs!" he called again. Moon sighed and left the utility.

"I suppose I have to go to the store and get some." she said, walking back up the stairs and into bedroom to get changed. She came back down in her normal clothes, despite not having washed herself. Lyle caught that very quick, as he didn't hear any water going off.

"Are you sure you want to leave the house without at least having a quick wash?" he asked. Moon sighed and walked up to the table, grabbing her purse.

"I'm only going to be out for about ten minutes or so. Besides it's early in the morning, I doubt anyone would be in the store." she said. She walked up to Lyle, who was currently cooking some black pudding and kissed him. "I won't be long. Try not to burn anything while I'm out."

"Ha ha, very funny." he said with a hint of snark as she left the house. He continued to cook the breakfast, hoping that she wouldn't be too long so it wouldn't get cold. As the black pudding was cooking, he decided to stick some bread in the toaster. Suddenly, when he put the bread down into the toaster, he heard a noise. It sounded like rattling and it was coming from the utility room. "Hello?" cried Lyle, as he walked into the room. He looked around to find the source of the noise, but had no luck. That was until there was another noise, coming behind the washing machine. "...please don't be..." he whispered as he looked behind the the washing machine. What he saw nearly made him faint.

"RATATA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

"Yeah and how much for the eggs?" Moon asked the store clerk. She was standing by the till, having her items scanned in.

"That would be 400P please." said the clerk, who looked half asleep. Moon was mortified.

"400P?! Sheesh!" she said handing over the money, clearly not pleased. She left the store in a huff, Pokemon food and eggs in bags. She made her way along the footpath back to the house, when suddenly her phone began to go off. She took it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling. "Huh, Lyle. Wonder why he's calling." she said before picking up. "Hey what's up honey?" she asked.

"HELP!" screamed Lyle over the phone. "HELP ME MOON!" he screamed even more. Moon was taken off guard for a moment, before going into defensive girlfriend mode.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" she said in her soothing voice, the voice that always seems to calm him down whenever he is tense.

"T-T-There's a P-P-P-Pokemon in the h-house!" he stuttered out. Moon knew his fear all to well and made a mad dash towards the house.

"Don't worry babe, I'm coming." she said before handing up. She knew that was a bad idea, but she needed to get there fast and carrying shopping while talking on the phone would have slow down. It wasn't long before she made it back to the house and almost bashed the door down, the shopping left to one side. She made her way into the kitchen to see Lyle on the ground, curled up into a ball. She went up to him and gave him a light hug and kissed his forehead. "It's alright babe, I'm here." she whispered.

"Moon..." he whimpered into her shoulder. There was another loud crash and Lyle jumped suddenly. "I-I-It's still in there." he stuttered out.

"Don't worry, you stay here and I'll take care of it." said Moon, getting up from the ground and walking into the utility. Immediately she noticed the mess, boxes and clothes that needed to be washed were everywhere, and in the center was a Rattata. Moon couldn't help but let out a small sigh as she stared at the Pokemon. It's teeth was nashing away at some old book, not paying attention to Moon at all. She took this time to creep up behind the Pokemon. Before it even got a chance to move, Moon managed to grab a hold of it and picked it up. "Now, let's get you back outside so you don't scare my boyfriend again." she said, exiting the utility. Lyle got up from the ground, but was still timid.

"Did you catch it?" he asked, worried. Moon just smiled at him and held up her hands.

"I did." she said, showing it to him but at a safe distance. "I just need to let him-OW!" she screamed as the Rattata bit down on her arm, allowing to to be free from her grasp and landed on the kitchen floor. Lyle was mortified.

"EEEKKKK!" he screamed, jumping onto the table. "MOON GET IT OUT PLEASE!" he screamed again. Moon instantly ignored the bite and began to chase the Rattata around the kitchen. The whole place was beginning to look like a bigger mess compared to the utility. The now burnt breakfast was thrown all over the place, the toast was on the floor and the pan was almost on fire.

"Come here you little!" she said, cornering the Pokemon. She managed to pick it up and rushed towards the back door and placed it outside. "And stay out!" she shouted, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was back inside, she took the pan off the stove and put it in the skin so there wouldn't have been an actual fire. Lyle on the other hand was still on the table, curled up in a ball once again. "Babe, it's okay. It's gone now." she whispered. Lyle looked up to see Moon smiling. He attempted to smile back, but one look around the kitchen and felt ashamed.

"I'm so sorry for messing up breakfast." he said, almost coughing it out. "All because of my stupid fear." Moon wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Enough of that now, it can't be helped and it's not your fault." she said, rubbing his back.

"But still, I thought I was over this. I'm okay with your Pokemon and Nebby, but not any other Pokemon." he said. "Why can't I just be a normal person?!" he shouted. It looked like he was about to cry, but Moon didn't move away from him and began to stroke his long blond hair, trying to calm him down.

"You are normal." she whispered. "Many people have a fear of Pokemon, not just you." She continued to stroke his hair, continuing to calm him down. "Besides, the fact that you're able to not only feed and hang around with my Pokemon shows signs of progress." She looked around at the kitchen and made a decision. "Tell you what? We'll put off our trip till tomorrow. We'll stay in bed and watch some movies, that sound good?" she asked.

"B-B-But I thought you wanted to go out and get new clothes." he said, feeling guilty. "You shouldn't put what you want on the back burner because of my stupid fear."

"What did I say? It's not stupid." she said, sounding stern. "The clothes can wait. Your well-being is more important to me. I'll clean up the kitchen, feed the Pokemon and make us a good breakfast, while you head on into bed. Sound good?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost hesitant.

"Of course. Gone on up, I'll be there in a moment." she said before turning around. What she didn't expect was for Lyle to turn her back around and plant a kiss on her lips. It was a short one, but it was meaningful none the less.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked. Moon just giggled in response.

"By being yourself." was her answer. Lyle was happy with that and exited the kitchen and headed back into their room. It was an awful start to the morning, but at least his girlfriend can make it all better.

 **So how was that? Sorry if it was short but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next story. Cheerio!**


End file.
